Parenting
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Kendall and Logan are about to take their toughest challenge ever... parenting. Will Logan's secret make it difficult? Follow them on their journey! *Adopted from MikaMikaru*


**Asdfghjkl… GUYS, I'M GONNA BURST INTO TEARS! *sobs* As you can all tell, I'm gonna take over **_**Parenting**_** by MikaMikaru. I don't think I'll do justice to this story, but she asked me to do it. So… I agreed, 'cause she's my best friend, and I LOVE this story. And… SOMEONE PLEASE… I can't take this. Just read it. She wrote the first five chapters, and we kinda wrote the sixth one together. Well, I wrote it, but she edited it. If you all find a mistake, it's on me, because I was kind of like her beta.**

**Read on…**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. Darkness was all I found. Slowly, I turned my head to the alarm clock. 3:45am it read in green numbers. I was no longer sleepy, and it was clear I would not be going back to sleep anytime soon.

I sat up, turning my head to the other side of the room. Logan was still asleep. Funny, he was usually the first one to wake up.

Letting out a yawn, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Sliding my feet into my slippers I made my way to the restroom to wash up. After fifteen minutes or so I was washed up and dressed.

I wondered to the living room. It was silent. Odd was the only word that came to mind. Usually the apartment was livelier. Now it was dead silent. It was almost like no one lived there. It was funny how things seemed so different at night.

After grabbing the keys, I grabbed my sweater and was out the door. Locking it, I turned to the hallway. It was silent again. What more could I expect, the whole complex was asleep. Walking down the hall, I waited for the elevator. Once it opened, I pushed the lobby button. Elevator music was playing. Funny, it's hardly noticeable during the day...

The elevator opened to the lobby, where I was used to seeing Bitters yelling at us to follow the rules. Somehow it feels as if he will come from nowhere and yell at me just for standing here. Sometimes it seems like he overreacts for every little thing.

Walking through the lobby I found my way to the pool. This was probably the liveliest place of the Palm Woods. Here we all would gather after a long day at the studio to have fun and relax. I smiled fondly at all the happy memories we made here, and at the many more that were to come.

Walking past the pool, I made my way to the gate. Putting in the pass code, I opened it. Closing it behind me, I walked past the parking lot headed towards the park. Even the streets seemed empty; almost like a ghost town.

Walking through the park, visions of families and groups of friends played in my mind. When one smiled, the other laughed. When the other laughed, another smiled. They all seemed so happy, without a care in the world. I couldn't help but smile.

I walked past many trees until I found the path I was familiar with. I found this path a little while after we moved to LA. As I walked down the path I picked up a few stones that were just right for tossing. As I walked more and more along the path, an empty space became more and more clear. After about ten minutes I was there. At my secret spot...

The lake reflected the moon's light perfectly. To me this was the most peaceful spot in all of LA. This was the one spot I came to clear my head, and get away from all the noise of LA life. I sat on the big rock near the edge of the lake.

It's funny how fast things can change. One day you're a nobody, who no one really cares about, then the next thing you know everybody can't stop talking about you. I toss a rock into the lake, it skips five times. A new stage in life.

Sometimes I miss the days when things were simpler. When you could walk down the street without someone wanting an autograph. Don't get me wrong, I love making our fans happy, but sometimes it becomes too much.

I remember once on Christmas, me and Katie woke up early to see what was under the tree for us. Mom got after us for peeking at our presents, and reminded us to wait for the guys to come over. We pouted and begged her to let us open just one present. After a while she gave in, but just before we could open them there was a knock on the door. When we opened it we found the guys outside in their pajamas, their moms right behind them. We all gathered around the tree and exchanged gifts. Then after that we had a nice Christmas lunch, and then went outside to have a snowball war. Once it got too cold for us, we went inside and had a nice cup of hot chocolate beside the fire, as we all shared reasons why this year had been great, and later on stories.

I tossed another stone. It skipped twice. Happy memories.

I couldn't help but smile as I skipped another rock. It skipped six times. One of a million perfect moments. "Out for a midnight walk?" asked a familiar voice.

"You could say that," I said as I turned around. Logan stood behind me at the mouth of the forest. A cool autumn wind brushed itself in our direction. I closed my eyes, savoring the fresh air. Opening my eyes again, I found Logan was now next to me. "And you Loges? What are you doing out so late?" I asked, making room for him on the rock.

"Looking for you. I woke up not too long ago and saw you were not in bed, so I figured this was the only place you would be," he said as he sat next to me.

I chuckled. "You know me too well," I said as I tossed another rock. It skipped nine times. A friendship that will last an eternity and more. I offered him a rock.

He took it, but held it as if waiting for the right moment to toss it. "I understand why you like coming here," he said with a smile, "It's so peaceful. It's nice to just get away from all the noise once and a while."

We sat there in silence, staring up at the moon. It was already going down. We both just sat there, waiting for the sunrise that would no doubt be coming soon...

* * *

**I'm going now. I'm leaving. This story is going to break me…**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
